Porque Siempre Hay Tiempo
by 0cuchufleta0
Summary: un amor a base de ilusiones, una vida basada en mentiras y una convivencia en secreto son lo que componen el mismísimo infierno. ... lo que realmente existe es esto; el amor, la desilusión, el sufrimiento y las maravillas que relata este drama.
1. Chapter 1

_Rojo carmesí_

_Un día normal, un día nublado, un día del mes de más crudo de invierno… era un día sin colores._

_Ella estaba harta de todo lo que sucedía. _

_Intento conciliar…_

_Intento entender…_

_ Intento morderse la legua y guardar silencio…; pero, sus intenciones no fueron suficientes para aplacar la furia que guardaba su corazón. No podía no hacer nada, pero, tampoco podía quedarse en silencio y reprimirse… el gato no podía comerle la lengua; estaba decretado y los dos adultos presentes en la habitación, ella y el, sabían que pasaría aquello._

_ Ya no se podía aplazar…_

_ Ya no se podía evitar…_

_ De seguro que tampoco se podría frenar….Rojo; su enojo y furia eran como un dulce rojo carmesí. _

_La mujer, con su cuerpo perfectamente cubierto solo por una blusa larga, con sus manos rojas ante la fuerza que ejercían sus dedos contra sus palmas, parada firmemente junto a la puerta del cuarto, se agacho rápidamente y tomo un pequeño trozo de espejo que llego a sus pies desde el otro lado de la habitación. Una tortura, un martirio y una locura; el lugar era el mismísimo infierno cuando los dos estaban presentes en la misma habitación, cuando los dos de reencontraban nuevamente entre las paredes de la intimidad del hogar… todo parecía arder en las llamas del inframundo._

_El hombre le sostuvo la mirada a la mujer y esta salió del cuarto con la misma rapidez que entro al escuchar el espejo quebrarse. _

_… Él se dejo llevar por aquel fuego que le recorría la sangre._

_La mujer se fue rápidamente hasta el pequeño cuarto del lado, donde solo había cajones de ropa y zapatos… Se puso en puntillas y alcanzo un gran bolso que había sobre una tarima, lo abrió y empezó a meter distintas prendas de ropa que le pertenecían. Zapatos, chaquetas, blusas, jeans y ropa interior; todo lo necesario para vestirse durante un mes sin la necesidad de pagar lavandería… estaba decidida, se marcharía de ese infierno que tenia por hogar. _

_Estaba todo fastidiado…_

_Él lo había fastidiado… _

_Ella lo había fastidiado… ¿era su culpa? Posiblemente si… era su culpa haberse enamorado perdidamente de una fantasía, de un sueño, de algo inalcanzable… _

_Cerro su bolso deslizando rápidamente el cierre, se lo colgó en un hombro y salió de la habitación con el fin de abandonar su hogar… se iría; no podía dar pies atrás… _

_¿Esto era algo que había decidido hace mucho tiempo? No, pero, eso era lo de menos._

_– ¿Te vas?- pregunto el hombre que, como había ido a buscar al living un vaso de alcohol para relajarse, se encontró con la sorpresa de que la mujer tenía intenciones de irse sin despedirse de él; sin avisarle y desaparecer dejando todo atrás… despreciando todo el amor que él le había dado innumerables veces y en cantidades desbordantes._

_La mujer solo le sostuvo la mirada y apretó firmemente las correas del bolso que colgaban desde su hombro. Si, abandonaría ese lugar; estaba decidida… quería creer que estaba decidida._

_\- ¿¡Enserio te irás!?- pregunto el hombre, esta vez en un tono sorprendido, asustado y intentando controlar aquella impulsividad que nacía en su interior. – No puedes irte.- le dijo y la chica sonrió de lado, haciéndolo perder el control. - … ¿Por qué? Dime porque te irás.- exigió y la chica elevo sutilmente los hombros dándole a conocer que, mas allá de no tener un motivo claro, simplemente no deseaba explicárselo ya que conocía la posibilidad de que el perdiera la cordura. – Kyoko… por favor.- pidió el hombre y la chica de ojos ámbar soltó un suspiro cansado antes de dar un paso atrás por temor a la reacción, que el hombre, podía tener ante la respuesta que le iba a dar ella. _

_Kyoko cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, dio otro paso atrás… acortando sutilmente la distancia que había entre ella y la puerta del departamento; la puerta que la sacaría de aquel infierno. –No podemos seguir así, Kuon.- dijo en un tono seco y el hombre furioso, tal cual como lo había predicho Kyoko, tiro el vaso que sostenía en su manos hacia el otro lado de la habitación._

_– ¡No puedes irte!- exclamo Kuon golpeando fuertemente la mesa del comedor que tenía a su lado, para luego mirar a la mujer que, cada vez, estaba más cerca de la puerta de salida del departamento. – Tú no te irás…. No me puedes dejar.- dijo con una mirada perdida sobre la actriz; sobre su novia…_

_– Cálmate…- pidió Kyoko y sintió como su estomago se tensaba; este momento quedaría grabado tanto en su memoria como en su corazón. – Kuon, esto es por nuestro bien… nosotros no somos felices viviendo juntos…_

_– Kyoko…_

_–Kuon. Tu, solo para mi eres Kuon… pero, para el resto del mundo eres Tsuruga-san… - murmuro la actriz y luego dio otro paso hacia atrás para quedar, definitivamente, junto a la puerta de entrada del departamento que compartía secretamente junto a Kuon Hizuri. – tú eres tú, tú tienes un sueño de vida, tú tienes un estilo de vida, tu quieres lograr algo en este mundo y… yo soy yo, yo tengo mi estilo de vida y yo quiero cumplir mis sueños…. Estoy cansada de todo esto. _

_\- Kyoko, te amo- dijo Kuon dando un par de pasos hasta detenerse en seco al ver que, cada paso que él daba, provocaba en Kyoko un escalofrió… _

_Le tenía miedo_

_ Le tenía terror_

_ Lo odiaba y él lo sabía; él sentía que Kyoko lo odiaba. – Por favor, no te vayas… lo podemos solucionar…_

_– Estoy cansada de quererte, estoy cansada de las peleas, estoy cansada de no verte… Kuon, estoy cansada de esto… de esta mentira… - dijo y puso su mano en la manilla de hierro que, al girarla y abrir la puerta, marcaria su estrepitosa salida del departamento, pero más importante aún, marcaria su salida definitiva de la vida del actor. – Kuon… Ren, somos personas que solo se hacen daño viviendo juntas. Me voy y, antes de salir de tu vida y tú de la mía, quiero darte gracias por los tres años que pasamos juntos… si olvidamos todo lo amargo que hemos vivido estos últimos meses, todo fue perfecto…_

_– Entonces no te vayas. Kyoko, podemos…_

_ –No. Tuviste y tuve dos meses para arreglar todas nuestras diferencias… ya no hay tiempo. – dijo la actriz ya con medio cuerpo fuera del lugar que había sido su hogar por aquellos tres años de noviazgo con el actor numero uno de Japón y, más allá de eso, …tres años con el hombre que le había robado el sueño desde su infancia cuando lo conoció en la orilla del rio, hasta ahora…._

_– Nunca es tarde para volver a empezar.- gruño Kuon concentrando todas sus fuerzas para no acortar la distancia entre ellos y tomar a la chica para impedir, a la buena o bajo la fuerza de la seducción, que se fuera de su lado. _

_\- tus palabras lo dicen Ren… "nunca es tarde para volver a empezar", es por eso que me voy; porque nunca es tarde para volver a empezar una vida en donde pueda encontrar una felicidad que no me torture…_

_\- Kyoko-chan…- la interrumpió intentando cortarle el hilo para que ella no siguiera hablando, pero, Kyoko no estaba dispuesta a adormilar sus emociones o entregarse al encanto natural que desbordaba del hombre en las situaciones más críticas; como esta._

_\- Tsuruga-san.- dijo Kyoko haciendo una leve dogesa antes de salir del departamento y cortar, definitivamente su relación con aquel hombre que ahora solo sería un humano más en este mundo._

El fuerte golpe de la puerta que los separo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

_¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien que, con el tiempo, había pasado a volverse una creación ficticia en su mente ya que con gracia divina se veían una hora en el mes? _

_¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien que no se podía poseer? _

_¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien si no se le podía tocar? _

_¿Cómo se podía amar a alguien sin dejar de lado aquella brecha sempai-kohai que los había separado por tanto tiempo?_

_Ella no era apta para Tsuruga Ren, ni luego de tres años, ni nunca…. Si a sus veintiún años no lo era, nunca lo seria. El era un dios, un ser divino, un hombre intocable, un hombre intachable… sin tener en cuenta de que todo era una farsa; porque, Tsuruga Ren no era más que un simple personaje de uso 24/7 por Kuon Hizuri, el verdadero hombre que se escondía detrás de ese perfecto japonés._

_… aun así, Kyoko tampoco podía quedarse con Kuon. Era imposible… Kuon, solo aparecía un par de horas cada mes y eso la había llevado a idealizar su propio Kuon a base de recuerdos y cuentos de hada… sabía que Kuon no era más ni menos que un simple mortal americano, pero, no le quedaba otra más que conformarse con sueños y irrealidades…_

_Se volvería loca_

_Era enfermizo_

_Sabía que había optado por la mejor decisión; dejar todo eso… salir de allí para poder vivir, al fin, una realidad en donde la cordura fuera el ingrediente base del día a día. Lo sabía y estaba segura de que había tomado la mejor decisión…_

Luego del sonido de la puerta todo volvió al silenció… un dulce y mortificador silencio que la volvía loca. Empuño suavemente una de sus manos contra su pecho y el calor corporal volvió a ella… su respiración se calmo lentamente dejando de ser tortura que la asfixiaba poco a poco.

\- un sueño…- susurro dulcemente para sí misma y enterró su rostro contra la suave almohada que tenia abrasada. Respiro hondo y la realidad pareció golpearle a la cara. Tal vez la pelea, la discusión y la separación habían sido un sueño, pero, el ruido de la puerta cerrándose había sido tan real que aun se confundía con el ruido de sus sueños… se incorporo a la realidad, miro hacia la puerta de su habitación y lo vio allí, parado junto al umbral de la puerta con una mirada seria, pero, con unos ojitos que le decían mas de mil cosas.

Kyoko sonrió y se paso la mano por el cabello antes de golpear suavemente el espacio vacío a su lado, en la cama, que tenia disponible para él. "ven aquí y durmamos juntos" pensó y dijo simplemente con aquel golpecito sobre las tapas de su cama.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos yacían uno junto al otro bajo las sabanas, cuidándose de los malos sueños, respondiendo al efecto y amor que se tenían. - ¿Qué ocurre…?- pregunto el siendo interrumpido por la mujer que le beso suavemente la cabeza. – Kyoko-o…- volvió a intentar.

– Nada, cariño. Todo está bien… vamos, cierra esos ojos tuyos que me encantan. –dijo Kyoko acariciando suavemente el cabello rubio de su acompañante.

El cerró los ojos y luego de cinco minutos, cuando creyó oportuno volverá intentar preguntar, se lanzo a la vida y soltó su pregunta. – Kyoko-okasan ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo rápidamente con su dulce voz de querubín

\- duérmete.

\- pero Oka-san… no puedo dormir si no dejas de acariciar mi cabello.- protesto el chico y Kyoko se dio cuenta de aquella acción que cometía involuntariamente ante el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro.

El pequeño tenía razón, a su madre le sucedía algo.

\- vamos Sho-chan, cierra esos ojitos que es hora de dormir.- pidió kyoko aferrando al pequeño contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como aquella cálida sensación lograba calmar levemente lo que inundaba su corazón.

\- kyoko-okasan... descan..za.- dijo el chico dejándose llevar por las palabras de su madre.

A los pocos minutos, los dos dormían plácidamente y con una respiración que iba al compás del otro.

_La similitud es indescifrable... son como dos gotas de agua... gemelos, mellizos... no, ellos son padre e hijo... sho-chan es la copia viva de su padre... sus ojos, sus facciones, su cabello, su comportamiento... todo me lo recuerda. _

kyoko cerro los ojos y el sueño volvió a volverse su realidad.

_pidió al conserje que le consiguiera un taxi. El hombre realizo la llamada y en cinco minutos había un auto dispuesto a llevar a la dulce mujer. _

_\- buenos días.- dijo el conductor cuando Kyoko subió. _

_\- buenos días.- contesto la actriz y luego le extendió un papel que contenía la dirección a la cual se dirigía._

_\- tardaremos alrededor de una hora, señorita. Hay un taco infernal en la avenida principal…- comento el hombre poniendo en marcha el vehículo y Kyoko asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras._

_\- no se moleste, no tengo apuro…- agrego mirando por la ventana el gran edificio que fue su casa por un par de años…_

_\- ¿va a quedarse a la casa de algún familiar?- pregunto el taxista observando, por el espejo retrovisor, el gran bolso que la chica llevaba a su lado._

_Kyoko despertó de su sueño y miro al conductor que le hablaba. – perdón, pero, podría volver a repetirlo… no estaba prestando atención._

_ – ¿va a visitar algún familiar?, ¿tal vez sus padres?- pregunto el hombre_

_Kyoko sonrió y, contestándole al conductor, saco su celular para a pagarlo y evitar llamadas indeseables. – algo así… voy de visita, pero, pretendo partir esta noche a otra localidad… tengo un trabajo que me lo exige. – comento y el taxista la miro curioso._

_\- parece ser usted una señorita bastante importante.- comento y luego su cara reflejo su nuevo descubrimiento. - ¿no es acaso usted la gran actriz Kyoko?- pregunto deteniéndose ante el semáforo que marcaba rojo. _

_Kyoko sonrió y se avergonzó levemente al ser reconocida. Antes, solían no reconocerla ni aunque ella les digiera que era actriz, pero, ahora las cosas eran a la inversa._

_\- valla, es todo un honor llevarla en mi automóvil… - comento el taxista sacándole una dulce risa a la chica. Ella lo sabía, apenas saliera de aquel infierno su sonrisa volvería a dibujarse en su rostro…_

Despertó de sopetón a causa de la alarma que había programado en su móvil y se reincorporo para tomar su celular. Desactivo la chicharra y vio que aun eran las cuatro de la mañana. Sonrió y se deslizo suavemente entre las sabanas para salir de la cama sin despertar a su pequeño.

Salio de la habitación y se metió al baño para empezar con los preparativos de su nuevo traslado; su trabajo se lo volvía a pedir y al pequeño Sho-kun le haría bien un nuevo ambiente...

pensó nuevamente en su traslado y suspiro, se apoyo contra el mueble del lavatorio para mirara su reflejo en el espejo. -los años han pasado tan rápido...- murmuro cerrando los ojos y recordando...

_-por favor.- pidio el hombre y kyoko se sonrojo levemente antes de dar un "si" a la propuesta._

_\- gracias, prometo hacer lo imposible para que esa sonrisa jamas se borre de tu rostro._

_\- gracias, pero, ...¿podrías pararte? me pone incomoda verte de rodillas...- comento algo avergonzada y el hombre reacciono rápidamente ante la solicitud de la joven._

* * *

_AAAAHHHHHH! ¿como termine en esto?! ¿porque se me ocurrio adelantar tanto la historia? _

_bueno, eso es a causa de que mi mano derecha no podia dejar de escribir *!mano mala!* _

_aqui esta el primer capitulo de este fic... saben, queria escribir algo como esto y me anime a hacerlo. deseo que haya sido de su agrado y claramente me gustaria saber que tal esta la historia. me agrada mucho leer algo con una perspectiva diferente del cuento en color de rosa... entonces, volviendo a la opinion de ustedes, me encantaria saberla... como para arreglar el fic en el caso de estar metiendo las patas en una zona negra de odio en donde me tacharan por escribir cosas que no quieren ser leidas por los lectores de fanfiction..._

_ahi no! no quiero que pase eso... entonces, si estoy metiendo las patas ¿me quisieran tirar un salvavidas para no ahogarme en este mar negro?_

_ejjejeje... talvez es un poco melodramatico, pero, asi son las cosas en la vida._

_gracias por leer, espero sus salvavidas y nos leemos en una semanita mas :D !becholates!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Amarillo patito_

….Galletas de chocolate. – ¡Ultimo llamado de embarque a los pasajeros del vuelo LA645 con destino a Tokio, Japón!- se escucho resonar la voz de la azafata, gracias al excelente sistema de audio distribuido por todo el aeropuerto; con el fin de que toda persona dentro del recinto quedara al tanto de la información entregada por altoparlante.

\- ¡Ay!…- se quejo el pequeño Sho tapándose los oídos ante el estrepitoso chillido que sonaba peor que el ruido que él hacia cuando agitaba su tarro con piedras dentro la casa, logrando sacar de quicio y enojar a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera cerca de él, a unos trescientos metros a la redonda. Le encantaba hacer sonar su tarro con piedras; era su diversión, su fuente de sonrisas, su motivo para salir al balcón de su casa y disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad, su razón para volver con gusto a casa luego de la escuela; simplemente, ese tarro, era su fuente de creatividad macabra de la cual gustaba y disfrutaba a cada momento del día… Como amaba ese tarro. – Kyoko-okasan…- murmuro luego de que el mensaje fuera finalizado, mirando a su madre con una cara de gatito mojado. Detestaba aquella espantosa voz que emitía los informes a través de los altoparlantes. Desde ese día, aquel ruido, quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria como el espantoso momento que vivió en el aeropuerto de Orlando. Le encantaba hacer desaparecer, como por arte de magia, el silencio y la paz que reinaba en su hogar haciendo ruido con su tarro, pero, este nuevo ruido que acababa de descubrir estaba a otro nivel… podía ser que este molesto sonido que acababa de escuchar cumpliera la misma función que su tarro, pero, no le gustaba si él no era el causador del tortuoso acto. ¿Cómo podía hacer que su voz fuera la que se emitiera por los altoparlantes?

Kyoko soltó una pequeña risita y le revolvió el cabello a su niño, sabía que al pequeño le molestaría aquella voz de la azafata – vamos, cambia esa cara que el ruido feo no volverá.- comento la mujer y luego miro nuevamente la infinidad de embases amarillos apilados uno junto al otro. – Bien ¿Ya te decidiste Sho-kun?- pregunto y el niño alzo la mirada, nuevamente, observando atentamente los paquetes de fritura y los envases de galletas; alzo su brazo y apunto al espacio que se formaba entre la las papas fritas con las galletas. – Ah… ya veo.- dijo Kyoko deduciendo lo que su bebe quería decir, para luego sonreír colocándose en cuclillas a la altura de él. – …pero Sho-kun, para que yo entienda, debes decirme que quieres el paquete de papas. ¿Sí?- pidió la mujer y el niño dejo de sonreír para formar una dulce "O" con su boca. -¡papi!- exclamo Sho-kun y Kyoko dejo que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa maternal; nuevamente, el niño que se había vuelto su desafio personal, volvia a cambiar las palabras y llamarlas por el nombre que mas le agradaba.

\- Esas son papas. Sho-kun, mi amor, no se dice "papi", sino "papa" "p-a-p-a"… ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto y no consiguió que el niño le prestara atención ya que, este, estaba absorto en contemplar los envases amarillos.

\- ¡papi!- volvió a exclamar el pequeño

\- Papas- lo contradijo dulcemente Kyoko y el niño negó manteniendo su dedito al frente.

\- papi, papi, papi, papi, papi… ¡papi!- volvió a decir Sho-kun y Kyoko se puso de pie resignándose a tomar el paquete de papas que su pequeño Sho señalaba; no tenia caso intentar instruir a su hijo ya que, el chico, había salido tan terco como una mula o, mejor dicho, el bebe había salido tan terco como su padre.- Papi.- dijo el pequeño alzando los dos brazos como si hubiera conseguido la victoria, haciendo sonreír a Kyoko quien se giro hacia las papas para tomar otro paquete ya que veía como a su pequeño le encantaban. - ¡Kami-sama!- exclamo la chica dando un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

El pequeño Sho-kun tenía toda la razón; él no estaba apuntando a las papas, sino al hombre que había aparecido entre las papas fritas. – ¡Hey! Hello Sho-kun and Kyoko- dijo el hombre saludándolos con la mano antes de que Kyoko le estampara el paquete de papas en la cara.

Que idiotez…

\- vamos Sho-kun.- dijo tomando de la mano al pequeño para llevarlo hasta el otro pasillo del _Duty Free_ y ver que el hombre, el padre de Sho-kun, realmente no estaba allí y convencerse de que solo había sido una ilusión. ¿Por qué estaba allí?, ¿Cómo lo había hecho para entrar hasta la zona de embarque del aeropuerto? ¿Acaso él también iba a subirse a un avión? ¿Acaso él no tenía cosas que hacer? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué ella no sabía que él estaría allí? …. Ah… la cabeza de Kyoko estallaría tarde o temprano si las cosas seguían así… ¿¡Porque Dios!? ¿¡Porque?!

¿Por qué el hombre estaba vestido como un dios de la moda, de pies a cabeza, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa que le revolvía el estomago?

\- ¡oto-san!- exclamo Sho-kun soltándose de la mano de su madre, apenas vio a su padre, para correr hasta sus brazos. – Upa upa, oto-san.- agregó alzando sus bracitos para que lo elevara del suelo. El hombre lo tomo y le beso la frente antes de acomodárselo en un brazo. Camino hacia la mujer que caminaba lentamente, como una diosa, hacia él. – Perdón por asustarte, quería que fuera una sorpresa.- le dijo, cuando quedaron frente a frente, intentando enmendar el error cometido hace unos minutos atrás. El sabia que aparecer entre los paquetes de papas fritas sería una gran sorpresa para su hijo, pero, jamás imagino que la chica se espantaría al punto de terminar descargando, aquel sentimiento de sorpresa, con una acción tan sutil como estrellarle el paquete de papas fritas contra la cara. Pensándolo nuevamente, la mejor idea fue escoger aparecer entre las papas fritas, porque… ¿cómo habría sido aparecer entre las estanterías de las pelotas de futbol o de las botellas de bebida? De seguro que el desquite de ella, contra la cara del hombre, hubiera sido mucho más dolorosa.

Kyoko soltó un suspiro. – No te preocupes… pero…- dijo y luego frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto y el sonrió.

\- Iré con ustedes, arregle mi agenda, mis horarios, mi manager acepto… todo está listo para mudarme con ustedes a Japón.- agregó y luego miro al niño para sonreírle. - ¿te gusta la idea de que papa valla contigo a Japón?- preguntó y este asintió elevando los brazos e intentando zafarse del firme agarre de su padre para ir en busca de un paquete de galletas que vio a la distancia.

\- Solicitamos a los pasajeros del vuelo LA645, que aun no se han abordado, por favor acercarse a las puertas de embarque y realizar la acción correspondiente…. Solicitamos a los pasajeros del vuelo LA645 abordar a la brevedad ya que la salida del vuelo se realizara prontamente según el horario establecido.- la voz de la azafata volvía a resonar en todo el aeropuerto, esta vez, colocándole a Kyoko los pelos de punta.

\- Nos llaman.- dijo el hombre tomando el bolso que la mujer llevaba en su hombro. – Vamos…- agrego y luego de que la protectora de su hijo le permitiera cargar el bolso alzo una ceja sorprendido. – ¿¡que llevas aquí?! Mínimo son unos diez kilos….

\- Piedras. Llevo piedras en el bolso- lo interrumpió Kyoko y apuro el paso, dejándolo atrás, para ir por su hijo el que estaba intentando subirse a una góndola del pequeño centro comercial con el fin de alcanzar unas gominolas que había en el estante superior. – ¡Sho-kun, no puedes subirte a cualquier cosa…!

\- gominolas…

\- pídemelas por favor y te las daré.- exigió Kyoko cruzándose de brazos antes de que llegara el hombre que llevaba su bolso, tomara el paquete de gomitas y se las entregara a su pequeño. Kyoko frunció el ceño al hombre y, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle que era el estúpido numero uno por desautorizarla como madre en sus determinaciones frente al niño, le piso fuertemente el pie con el tacón.

\- ¡mierda, Kyoko! ¿Por qué me pisas?- gestualizó el hombre consciente de que no podía decir aquello ya que el pequeño Sho, que iba caminando frente a ellos en dirección a la caja, lo escucharía y sería una mala enseñanza para él.

\- te lo mereces.- le aclaro la mujer con señas y el hombre la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla y decirle unas cuantas cosas al oído. – Shotaro…- musito Kyoko mirándolo desafiante a los ojos, sabiendo que intentar soltarse del agarre del hombre sería imposible. Fuwa Shotaro se había dedicado a entrenar su cuerpo el último tiempo y todas las mujeres, incluso Kyoko, afirmaba que el hombre no estaba nada mal…. Aunque la mujer nunca reconocería que el padre de su hijo estaba bien bueno; tan delicioso como para comérselo dentro del baño del avión.

\- quiero hacer las cosas bien Kyoko, por primera vez, quiero llevar las cosas como corresponden… quiero estar con mi hijo, quiero cuidar de él, quiero…

\- Shotaro, tu y yo, sabemos que no será así… es imposible. Tienes una carera y prefiero que te concentres en cumplir con tu agenda laboral y pasar el tiempo libre con Sho-kun, a que te esfuerces para estar en todo momento con el pequeño… él sabe lo que haces, todo lo que te esfuerzas y que siempre estarás para él.

\- Kyoko, no lo entiendes…

\- claro que lo entiendo.- dijo ella dejando de susurrar, entonándolo en un tono normal.

\- no… Kyoko, realmente quiero esforzarme y lograrlo. Ser el padre que no he sido en estos tres años y medio…

\- entonces suerte, porque, yo me iré si o si a Japón y tú lo sabes.

\- claro que lo sé, por eso estoy acá. ¿No te lo dije antes? He venido para irme con ustedes…

\- vaya, creo que la idiotez aumenta con los años…- dijo Kyoko y miro de reojo hacia las cajas del _Duty Free_, hasta donde el pequeño había caminado para entregar el paquete de gominolas y comprarlo. – vamos, tengo que pagar eso y tú tienes que irte ya que, de seguro, tu manager debe estar como loco esperándote para llevarte a alguna entrevista o grabación.

Shotaro sonrió. – claro, mi manager me espera, pero, en Japón.- contradijo a Kyoko y esta suspiro cansada dejando al hombre atrás para ir a pagar el paquete de gominolas ya que el pequeño estaba intentando aclararle a la vendedora que podía comerse el paquete mientras la cajera, divertida por la convicción del chico, decía que no podía hacerlo hasta que le pagara por el producto.

– ultimo llamado a los pasajeros del LA645 que AUN no han abordado el avión. Señorita Mogami y Señor Fuwa, se les espera en la puerta de abordaje número 3, se les pide que se presenten dentro de los próximos tres minutos y con los pasaportes en mano. Gracias por su atención… repetimos que los pasajeros Mogami y Fuwa deben presentarse dentro de los próximos tres minutos a la puerta de embarque número tres, ya que el vuelo LA645 hará pronto su despegue. Por su comprensión, muchas gracias.- volvió a resonar la voz de la azafata en todo el aeropuerto.

Kyoko pago rápidamente las gominolas y cuando se dio vuelta para entregarle las golosinas a su pequeño y tomarlo de la mano, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que Shotaro se le había adelantado llevando al niño en sus hombros. Tal vez… después de todo…. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía creer en las palabras del hombre y aceptar sus intenciones de participar como padre del chico.

Corrieron para presentarse a tiempo en la puerta de embarque, abordaron y se instalaron en sus asientos respectivos: Kyoko junto a Sho-kun y Shotaro en un asiento que quedaba al otro lado del avión. Aquello le había dado cierto tiempo a Kyoko para pensar en las palabras de Shotaro: "ser el padre que no he sido en estos tres años y medio", ¿podía sucedes aquello? ¿Sho-chan podía cumplir aquella labor tan importante?

Kyoko suspiro y miro por la ventana; el cielo azul y las nubes la hicieron reflexionar.

_\- ¿Qué te parece si viajamos? Un viaje en avión, ver el cielo, ir a una tierra nueva, disfrutar de otro clima, disfrutar…- dijo el rubio y Kyoko asintió animada, pero, cansada; la idea no le parecía mal, incluso le agradaba, pero, no estaba de humor para discutir el lugar de destino… ella simplemente no quería pensar en el destino de ese viaje. - ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?- le pregunto el hombre y Kyoko negó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer por el pasillo del departamento y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Necesitaba privacidad, necesitaba un tiempo para ella… ¿Dónde le gustaría ir? Pues, eso es simple,…siempre había querido ir a Disneyland, Orlando, USA._

Sonrió cerrando la cortina de la ventana y miro a su pequeño que se inclinada hacia el pasillo para mirar lo que hacían las azafatas en la parte anterior a la cabina de pilotaje. – ¿cariño, te ha gustado el viaje?- pregunto Kyoko y el niño asintió sentándose, de un momento a otro, en una perfecta posición recta como si nada hubiera pasado en aquel lugar, como si él no tuviera interés en saber qué es lo que hacen las azafatas en ese lugar. –he visto al latón micky…

Kyoko sonrió al ver que una señorita de traje se paraba junto al asiento de su hijo. – Hola, bienvenidos a nuestro vuelo LA645…- saludo y Kyoko le correspondió asintiendo con la cabeza.- amiguito, ¿te gustaría conocer al piloto?- pregunto la mujer y el chico asintió tímidamente. Kyoko soltó una risita y la azafata ayudo al pequeño a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para llevarlo hasta delante y entrar junto a él a la cabina de pilotaje.

_\- ¿vamos a conocer al piloto?- pregunto el chico rubio y Kyoko lo miro divertida._

_\- pero Kuon… eso es para los niños pequeño.- agrego la chica a punto de estallar de la risa y el hombre alzo los hombros tomándola de la mano para llevarla hasta la cabina. _

Kyoko se puso rápidamente de pie despertando de su recuerdo, su cara demostraba la sorpresa que se había llevado al tener un recuerdo tan realista como ese y soltó un suspiro al ver la cara del hombre rubio frente a ella. - ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto el cantante y Kyoko asintió para luego sentarse y pensar en su sueño… ¿ella estaba lista para volver a Japón con un niño y enfrentarse a la realidad? ¿Estaba lista para esa realidad; para volver a ejercer como actriz?

Shotaro volvió a sentarse junto a la chica, usurpando el asiento de su pequeño, para poder tomarse aquel tiempo sin el pequeño remolino y conversar con Kyoko. Estaba seguro de que, con palabras, lograrían resolver ciertos roces que se habían formado entre ellos… – no estés nerviosa… todo saldrá bien- dijo Shotaro deduciendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer.

\- no estoy nerviosa

\- por favor Kyoko, te conozco… quieras negarlo y enterrarme bajo veinte metros de tierra con tal de que no lo vuelva a decir, pero, aun así me arriesgo: te conozco más de lo que crees…

Kyoko suspiro.

\- no criamos juntos, vivimos años y años juntos… ahora tenemos a un pequeño juntos

\- no juntes las verdades Shotaro- lo interrumpió Kyoko y el hombre se cruzo de brazos.

\- ¡pero es verdad! Deja de tomarte todo a la defensiva… Kyoko, se que te dije que te quiero cuando me dijiste que vendrías a Japón, pero, creo que tal vez lo has mal interpretado

Kyoko inclino su cabeza ¿podría ser que Shotaro tuviera razón? ¿ de uantas formas distintas se podia malinterpretar el "te quiero"?

\- cuando te llame y me dijiste lo de este trabajo; lo de la mudanza y lo de volver a Japón, simplemente nació esa emoción de amor dentro de mi… nunca pensé en decirlo como una declaración de sentimientos, ni una promesa de matrimonio, sino que fue solo un gesto de aprecio que tengo hacia ti… - Shotaro vio como Kyoko abría la cortina de la ventana y fijaba su mirada en el cielo. – se que entre nosotros han pasado muchas cosas, que hemos tenido nuestros momentos y que es bastante difícil tener una relación tranquila… pero, ya nos llevábamos bien. ¿podrias dejar de comportarte así conmigo?

\- nos llevábamos.- dijo Kyoko haciendo énfasis en la últimas palabras de Sho-chan.

\- Kyoko, estoy hablando en serio… te quiero mucho, te adoro y no quiero perderte. Eres una mujer increíble… - comento el rubio y luego chasqueo la lengua. –mi intención no es la misma que antes, mi intención no es poseerte y que seas mia… eso quedo en el pasado, tu lo sabes… así que por favor no mal interpretes mis palabras y volvamos a ser tan amigos como lo hemos sido estos últimos años.- agrego avergonzado por tener que decir cosas tan cursis.

Kyoko dejo de ver las nubes y lo miro de reojo, con cierto recelo y falta de convicción. - también te quiero Sho-chan.- dijo. Shotaro sonrió de medio lado, egocéntricamente, provocando que Kyoko se molestara y le golpeara el brazo.

\- tranquila, solo estaba bromeando…- se defendió el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. – me alegro de escucharte decir eso…

-alto, si crees que te voy a perdonar por no haberme contado que nos seguirías hasta Japón; estas muy equivocado, Sho-chan.- aclaro Kyoko entonando aquel comentario en un tono que hiso tragar en seco a Shotaro. A pesar de que pasaron por años de odio, ahora se llevaban mejor; habían aprendido a quererse nuevamente y a recuperar un poquito de ese amor que se tenían en sus infancias, el uno por el otro…

…Era un aprecio y cariño de hermanos, algo que los dos lo tenían completamente claro.

_-yo…- susurro Kyoko sin creer lo que Shotaro le decía. Suspiró y se cubrió el rostro. Respiró hondo y luego miro al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá como si nada le importara. – ¡eres el imbécil más grande del mundo! … un bebe… ¡maldita sea Sho-chan! – dijo y el chico no reacciono ante su mal humor. Kyoko junto sus manos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando en las posibles soluciones a la situacion._

_\- seré padre…- susurro Shotaro aun sin creer lo que decía, absorto en sus pensamientos e ignorando olímpicamente a kyoko._

Sho-chan, abrazo a Kyoko sorprendiéndola y sacándola del recuerdo. – Quítate esa cara de nostalgia…- comento el hombre hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y esta asintió correspondiendo el abraso. –desde que te encontré en el aeropuerto, lo único que veo reflejado en tu rostro son recuerdos…

Kyoko sonrió y le froto suavemente la espalda antes de separarse de el. - ¿te imaginas que hubiera sido de nosotros si no tuviéramos a Sho-kun?- pregunto como si se dispusiera a cortar, con las tijeras de la gracia, la atmosfera de amor y nostalgia que había alrededor de ellos.

\- claro, sería el ser mas desgraciado del mundo…

\- ¿el ser?, ¿te refieres a que serias "el ser humano mas desgraciado del mundo"?- pregunto Kyoko riendo suavemente. – yo creo que no

\- claro que si, sin Sho-kun….

\- claro que no, porque sin Sho-kun tu serias el bicho mas desgraciado… sabes, ni para eso te alcanza… - comento sonriendo antes de juntar sus palmas "Eureka".- sin Sho-kun, tu, serias el bicho mas desgraciado y feo del mundo.

Shotaro se cruzo de brazos. - ¿a caso, Kyoko-chan, te gusta provocarme?

\- claro Sho-chan.- contesto la actriz, animada y empuñando su manos como signo de victoria.

Shotaro sonrió relajado y Kyoko apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro del hombre. A los segundos escucharon una mujer carraspear y miraron hacia la azafata que estaba parada en el pasillo, con una sonrisa de payaso falso. – discúlpenme por interrumpir su momento de arrumacos, pero, ya que no han odio el llamado que hemos hecho a los padres de Fuwa Shota, me he visto obligada a venir hasta aquí.- comento molesta, contextualizando en la realidad a la pareja de japoneses. – ahora, por favor, si alguno de los dos fuera tan amables de acompañarme, se los agradecería tremendamente. – agrego y Kyoko miro asustada al hombre que sonreirá de oreja a oreja pensando en la barbaridades que podía haber hecho su pequeño torbellino.

\- voy yo.- dijo y se puso de pie con su sonrisa en la cara, sacando de quicio a la azafata, ansioso de ver el nivel de creatividad macabra del pequeño.

* * *

hola! buenas mañanitas... gracias por leer este capitulo y bueno, espero, como siempre, que les haya gustado... ahi, dios, kyoko nesesita nervios de acero para no morir con tantas ideas del pequeño que tiene por hijo. ahora, quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios que hicieron al capitulo anterior, me comprometo a contestarlos por interno durante la tarde o sino lo hare en el siguente capitulo. as agradesco trementamente que pongan esta historia entre sus favoritos, eso me da animos a seguir y no flaquear en medio de la escritura y bueno, nuevamente, muchas gracias por los salvavidas que me tiraron durante la semana; fui muy feliz con ellos.

nos leemos, bye... una semanita, ya saben... besholates y ¿les gusto el capi, cierto?


End file.
